Spring Showers
by Dark Goddess
Summary: Yamato continues to try and heal Daisuke's broken heart...shounen ai


Warnings and Disclaimers: Digimon Adventures is not mine! Never has been and never will be, this is a non-profit fan-fiction and is only meant for entertainment purposes. Also, this is a shounen ai. Y'know boy/boy love, don't like, don't read. I mean, does flaming really accomplish anything? 

Note: Here it is the sequel to _It's gonna rain_. Finally got around to doing it…question is whether it's good or not. 

_Spring Showers_

The rain came down slowly; first a drizzle then a light shower. Warm at first, then cool like if someone was opening and closing hot and cold faucets trying to get the water just right. The rain continued to come down, never changing its form or speed of decent. It came down on the city, cooling it down, washing away some of the dirt and grime that clung to the building. Refreshing and persevering life—plant life in particular. They raised their buds, opening their petals wide, accepting the gift from the heavens, and rejoicing as they were rejuvenated. 

Daisuke watched, silently, from the window as the droplets of water came down from the darkened clouds. Chocolate brown eyes watching curiously as the water droplets were released from the embrace of the clouds and fell helplessly—hoping, maybe, to be caught once more by that whom had safeguarded them for so long. They were caught though, but not by whom they had hoped. Instead of the gentle clouds, it was the harsh wood of the windowsill who caught them from their endless cascade from the heavens. Only to shatter—shatter into a million glistening silver crystals, with no hope of becoming once more the proud droplet of water it once was. 

Opening the window a bit Daisuke caught one, slowly bringing his hand back as not to disturb it. He examined it for a long time. It held no power in Daisuke's massive hand and it seemed to tremble, almost terrified of being in the giant's possession. Daisuke sympathized. 

"You're all alone now." Daisuke whispered. "Betrayed, you feel. I understand, I feel the same. The loneliness and fear is all-consuming."

The raindrop was not alone for long. For another, much like itself, land in Daisuke's palm. They both trembled together, though the new one knew it was different. It had not come from the heavens but from Daisuke. It was not a raindrop, it was a tear. 

Daisuke stared at the liquid in his hand, then shook his head and sighed. 

"What's the difference between a tear and a raindrop?" 

"One's from the sky while the other's from the eyes." The sound of Yamato's voice startled Daisuke, making the liquid in his hand fall, crashing to the floor. Millions of pieces never to be one again. Shattered and forgotten forever…

"Sorry, I scared you." Yamato apologize walking towards the window and closing it. "Rain helps erode, don't let in." Daisuke nodded, apologizing. Yamato smiled at him and shook his head at the boy. He wasn't angry and didn't want Daisuke to think so. 

Blue eyes met with chocolate brown. Smooth, milky chocolate, different from the solid darker ones that Yamato was use to seeing. These were melted eyes, mixed with other ingredients, becoming diluted. Those chocolate eyes were no longer hard and bitter, yet they still were not soft and sweet again.

Yamato blinked, wondering why he cared so much about Daisuke's eyes. They were lovely but nothing so exquisite that needed such silly analogies. Maybe it was the poet inside of him looking for a creative outlet. But why Daisuke's eyes? Wasn't that usually reserved for lovers?

The eyes hardened a bit and narrowed. A suspicious curiosity dancing within those brown orbs.

"Yamato." Daisuke spoke. "You're staring at me. Why? And could you stop, it's unnerving." 

Yamato blinked again, apologizing for being rude. There was a moment of silence between them. Yamato opened his mouth, ready to speak but then decided not to. He closed his mouth again, shaking his head and smiling a little. The awkwardness between them had yet to disappear. And Yamato again found himself cursing the fact that he was not someone else. Someone with better social skills. 

"Would you like something to eat?" Yamato asked there was a slight edge to his voice. One that Daisuke interpreted as nervousness—uncertainty. But what reason would Ishida Yamato have for being nervous or uncertain. 

Daisuke mentally shrugged. Though he was curious, he did not feel that it was his place to ask. Even if they had bonded somewhat, Daisuke didn't feel as if they were yet on terms where he could be nosy and not be considered rude. 

"Sure." Yamato smiled. This he could handle. 

"What do you want?" Daisuke looked thoughtful for a moment, then grinned. 

"Where's your kitchen?" Yamato paled. 

"Over there—why?" 

He received no answer from the red head. Daisuke just turned and ran towards the kitchen, a grin on his face. Soon Yamato could here the clanging of pots. 

Yamato, though terrified for his kitchen, couldn't help but feel happy. The sight of Daisuke's grin had done that to him. This, of course, was something that surprised Yamato to no end. He had just let Daisuke into his kitchen. His kitchen! It was a scared place, only second to his guitar. And he had let Daisuke (who he was sure would destroy it) in without stopping him! 

The reason behind this was what really baffled him. He didn't want the smile to leave the younger boy's face. Yamato felt like banging his head against the wall. It was illogical, it made no sense! But it was what he felt and he couldn't change that. 

The blond had learned long ago that he could not fight what he felt. He could ignore it but not fight it. The pain would always be a little less once he accepted his feelings but that never meant that he had to act upon them. Accepting was the key to him keeping his mental health and that was the reason he was starting to accept that he may have been developing feelings for the red head. But then again, he could just be feeling pity. 

"Just because I like his eyes and smile does _not_ mean that I have a thing for him." Yamato told himself. "Anyway, he's not even on the rebound!" Yamato shook his head, trying to expel all the conflicting thoughts. He did not want to think about it now. He could always accept his feelings (after deciphering them) later. "I should call Daisuke's parent's. They must be worried sick."

With a few quick steps, Yamato was standing before his telephone. He picked up the receiver, his index finger hovering over the small numbered keypad. He stared at it for a few moments, realizing after a few more seconds that he did not know Daisuke's phone number. He had never had a reason to call Daisuke, not even to tell the red head about meetings. He never needed to since it would be Taichi who did that or Ken, sometimes Miyako or Takeru. He wondered if he even had Daisuke's number. That small realization making him feel like Daisuke and he were strangers. The feelings only magnified as he took out a pen and paper and called information for the Motomiya number. 

_We share such common bonds._ Yamato thought as he began to dial Daisuke's number. _Both the chosen child of friendship. And I don't even know his number. Kami-sama, I know Iori's number but not Daisuke's! _

He gripped the telephone tighter, trying to calm himself before someone answered his call. There was no point in berating himself now, it would not change what he had done. 

"Moshi Moshi?" Yamato noticed how edgy and nervous the voice sounded. 

"Hey, this Yamato—" 

"Yamato-kun! It's me Jun. Listen, have you seen Daisuke? He left last night and hasn't come home yet." He could tell that she was frantic with worry, which surprised him a little. He had always been so use to anger and resentment when the Motomiya sibling spoke about each other that hearing Jun sound like she was about to have coronary surprised him. 

"Yeah, he's with me." There was a huge sigh of relief followed by a barrage of questions. All about Daisuke's well being. "He's fine. I found him at the park and brought him to my place." 

Yamato wondered how much he should say. How much did Motomiyas know about Daisuke's social life? How much did Daisuke want them to know about his social life—about the life he led? 

"He's a bit depressed." Yamato added, thinking that tiny bit of information would not hurt. 

"A bit? Hell, I think he could almost be considered clinically depressed!" Jun said, "We're all worried sick. Papa's about ready to go beat Ken senseless—can't say I don't agree with him. And mama won't even speak with Inoue-san, she's so mad at Miyako!" 

Yamato blinked, a bit surprised by what he had just heard. "You guys know?" 

"Of course we know! What kind of family would we be if we didn't know what was going on in the life of the baby of the house? Daisuke is the youngest, y'know, it's still our job to protect him." 

Yamato was completely surprised by this revelation. This was not the way he had imagined the Motomiyas. Hard, strong, prideful people that was what he had expected. He didn't expect such warmth or kindness either and he had especially not expected them to be so…homo-friendly. These were the people Daisuke called cruel and unfair? Daisuke had no idea what he was talking about. 

"Ne Yamato-kun, could you do me a favor and talk with him." Jun said, her voice was small as she pleaded. "Nothing we say will cheer him up. And…I don't know, maybe you could. Sometimes it helps when talking to someone you don't know real well." 

Yamato winced at her last words. Had he been the only one unaware of the fact that he and Daisuke were almost strangers? 

"Sure Jun, I'll try." 

"Great!" He could almost see her smile. "I'll tell mama and papa before they call for the National Guard. And that way you could keep him for as long as you need to! Domo arigato gozimasu Yamato-kun. Ja!" 

Yamato stared at the telephone in his hand for a few moments. Then it hit him, what he had just done. He, who had trouble just starting a conversation with people, was going to help Daisuke through his emotional discord? Why the hell had he made that promise? Was he stupid? He was starting to believe he was. 

"Yamato, c'mon, I made breakfast." 

Yamato turned his head and looked at Daisuke, he didn't bother to hide his bewilderment. Though he was starting to believe that where Daisuke was concerned nothing was as it seemed. 

"Breakfast?" Daisuke gave him a strange look before smiling a little. 

"Yeah breakfast." He said turning and heading back to the kitchen. "Y'know, first meal of the day is always called breakfast." 

"I know that!" Yamato scowled and followed the shorter boy, he didn't like to be made fun of. Though he couldn't help but smile afterwards. Daisuke had smiled again, he even looked amused. Was he getting better? Yamato hoped so. He liked seeing Daisuke smile. Liked the way the red head's face lit up with his smile. 

Yamato followed Daisuke into the kitchen where the redhead motioned for him to take a seat. Yamato sat down staring at the food in front of him for a few minutes—medamayaki, wasabi sauce, and rice—wondering if it really was as good as it looked. 

"I hoped you like it." Daisuke said taking a seat across from Yamato. "I wasn't sure what you ate—" 

"I like fried eggs, don't worry." Daisuke smiled again and Yamato felt his face heat up a little. He looked down at his food, trying to hide his face when he noticed the wasabi sauce. 

"Wasabi?" Daisuke blinked at him, then looked at what Yamato was looking at. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, you don't like wasabi?" Yamato shook his head and Daisuke smiled. "Me neither, it's just that 'neechan likes it so when I cook for her I usually bring it our. Guess it's become a habit." 

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Then stood and took the sauce of the table coming back with some ketchup instead. Yamato found it a little strange how Daisuke knew his way around the blond's kitchen, when his own father could barely find the beer in the refrigerator. 

"Ikidekimas." Daisuke said breaking his chopsticks apart. Yamato nodded, mumbling his words and breaking his chopsticks apart as well. The room falling into silence as they ate.   
Yamato smiled a little. The food wasn't bad, it wasn't as good as his cooking but it was very good. Blue eyes shifted upwards, looking at Daisuke through blond bangs as he ate. The boy didn't look terribly upset anymore but one could tell that he once was. There were small lines under eyes from lack of sleep and form crying. Small, thin red lines were at the rims of his eyes fading now into a light pink. His hair was rather limp too; red strands of hair falling over his eyes, making Yamato wonder if it was because of his depressed mood or because of the lack of jel. Even his mannerisms seemed more subdued, there was no energy in his movements. He seemed to be moving on automatic and by the vacant look in those brown eyes it seemed that he _was _just moving on automatic. 

Yamato frowned knowing where Daisuke's thoughts were at the moment. His brows knit together as he tried to think of a way to make Daisuke stop thinking about Ken's betrayal. 

"So…" Yamato began trying to think of a topic. Daisuke shook his head, snapping out of his daze, the vacant look in his eyes disappearing. He looked expectantly at Yamato now, making the blond nervous. "You said that…you like making this for your sister?" 

Daisuke nodded at him, looking down at his barely touched food. 

"Yeah, it's her favorite." Daisuke explained, "it was just about the only thing she would eat while she was sick." 

"Sick?" 

"A while back she got really sick—could barely do anything on her own." The grip on the chopsticks in his hands tightening and Yamato cursed himself silently for bring up that subject. "'Touchan and 'Kaachan were at work most of the time, trying to pay the medical bills. So it was my job to take care of her.

"It was kinda hard since I had to go to school and stuff—had to quit soccer that year. But I didn't really care, Jun always took care of me so now it was my turn. I'd stay with her at the hospital when 'Kaachan and 'Touchan couldn't, keep her room clean, make dinner for the family. I kinda became the housewife, 'Touchan felt terrible about it. He would always apologize but I was okay with it. They'd do the same for me, so why shouldn't I for them, na? Besides Miyako would always help…make sure I wouldn't fall back in class…"

Yamato could see the pain now in Daisuke's eyes, so tangible he could almost touch it. Just like the night before. 

He reached out his hand; it hovered a few inches from Daisuke's. He could see his own hand shaking almost as much as Daisuke's. He pulled back. 

"Always there giving moral support." Daisuke mumbled not aware of what was going on around him. "She'd come everyday with her sister Mamoe-chan—Jun's best friend—and she'd help me with my homework while Mamoe-chan helped Jun with hers, she refused to be left behind. I usually fell asleep against her but Miyako never complained, she understood. I was tired. She'd just wait until I had slept then we'd start doing the homework again. No matter how long it took she was always there…We were always like that. We always understood and helped each other…Miyako and I." 

Taking a deep breath Yamato reached out again, this time grabbing Daisuke's hand in his own and gripping it tightly. Daisuke looked at him, their eyes meeting and Yamato tired hard to convey his feelings of understanding and support. Hoping that Daisuke would see it in his eyes. 

"Thanks Yamato, for being here…" Daisuke all but whisper after a few heartbeats. Yamato could tell he was embarrassed and squeezed Daisuke's hand. "Thanks for everything. I'm sorry for being such a burden to you." 

Yamato shook his head, tightening his grip on Daisuke's hand and was surprised to feel Daisuke squeeze his hand back. 

"You aren't a burden." He smiled, "Trust me on that." He added when Daisuke opened his mouth to protest. 

Daisuke nodded moving his hand away from Yamato's. And the blond couldn't helping feeling a little upset at its loss. 

"Good, now eat." Yamato said, trying to ignore the feeling of loss. "You ain't dirty my kitchen for nothing." 

"Dirty? I'll have you know I tired my best to keep this place as sterile as I found it." Daisuke retorted as he picked up his chopsticks and began to eat. 

Yamato smirked then returned to the rest of his breakfast. 

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, sitting and glancing at everything in the room but each other. And when they're eyes would met, they would smile, small awkward smiles. Then look away quickly, giving the illusion of two people that were in love but were too embarrassed to tell each other. 

After they ate Yamato did the dishes with much protest from Daisuke who wanted to do them. But Yamato shook his head and told him to sit in the living room. 

"You've paid your debt to me, Daisuke." Yamato smiled at the surprised expression on his face. "Now go—watch TV if you want." 

Daisuke nodded, feeling flustered, and left the kitchen. Walking slowly towards the living room, eyes roaming over Yamato's apartment. He could see the bathroom and two bedrooms at the end of the hallway, and began to wonder what Yamato's room was like. But decided against going and noting how any other time he would have gone to Yamato's room without hesitation. 

Taking a seat on the couch he layed his head on the armrest and looked out the window. It was still raining and he watched as the water trailed down the window plane, his eyes drooping slightly. Closing then opening them, he had not had much sleep in the past few days. Had not felt like sleeping, no matter how hard he tried sleep would elude him. Though now, he was tired, his body and mind demanding rest. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He would not fall asleep, not in Yamato's apartment. He had already been enough of a burden and knew it, not believing what Yamato had said. 

"Just being nice 'cause I was dumped." Daisuke said rolling his eyes. Slightly annoyed by the special treatment, yet still appreciating it. He couldn't help admitting that it felt nice to have Yamato treating him kindly. To have Yamato hold him as he cried, like he had the night before. 

A small smile creep on his features. "I'm going to have to start seeing Yamato differently now. Can't call him an ass anymore." 

The smile stayed on his face for a while as his thoughts wondered to things he had not thought about in a long time. Back to the days where all he did was smile and laugh. To days where he still argued with Yamato and to days when they acted almost like friends. Those moments where no one would have known how close they came to killing each other. But those moments faded quickly, something always happening to make them start arguing and sneering at each other. 

So Daisuke waited patiently for the moment when Yamato's patience would finally run thin. For the moment when they would begin to spit hateful words at each other. Though he dreaded it happening, he always did like it when they were kind to each other. Now more then ever he liked the feelings he got when Yamato smiled at him. 

The rain continued to come down and Daisuke listened to it, letting the soft patter of raindrops against the windowsills lull him to a peaceful sleep. 

Later Yamato found Daisuke asleep on his couch and smiled warmly at the sight of the other boy. Taking a blanket from one of the hallway closets, he covered the younger boy making sure that he was well covered. He stayed there for a few minutes, knelling next to the sleeping Daisuke and running his fingers through the boy's red hair. Yamato smiled at how sweet Daisuke looked. Then impulsively, leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Daisuke's forehead (lingering longer then he knew he should) and wished him a peaceful sleep. Hoping that when Daisuke awoke he would be as refreshed as the flowers after spring shower. 

Owari 

I've thought a lot about posting this or not…I'm not sure if I like it much, don't think it's good. Though I have been told otherwise, I don't know. I don't think it does "It's Gonna Rain" justice or something of the sort. I guess that means I may be writing a sequel to the sequel. Saa…but who knows how long that'll take. I don't know…I'm confused. And my muses are helping!!!! 


End file.
